


Still Waters Run Deep

by ClarumSomnium



Series: Still Waters Run Deep [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Awkward Tension, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium
Summary: After years spent in hiding, Seteth agrees to move to a city to give his daughter a chance at an ordinary life. Troubles abound when it turns out he does not see eye to eye with Flayn's new form tutor, Mr Eisner.Author's note: accounting for the Irish origin of Seteth's and Flayn's real names, I set the story in the UK and will be referencing the UK school system.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Still Waters Run Deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142435
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Clash of Wills

It was Seteth’s first parent-teacher evening. He called the school in advance to enquire about the details, but the information he received was of little help once he stepped into the busy assembly hall. Teachers sat at their designated tables and talked with parents. Their voices bounced off the empty walls, creating a disorienting chatter. He circled the room, identifying every person he needed to speak to before queueing in front of the first one from his list.

The conversation gave him an inkling of what to expect. The teacher spoke about his child’s progress, attitude and engagement. Eventually, Seteth felt confident enough to ask questions and share his own insights in between taking notes. It was a relief to learn that Flayn was doing well, and that his homeschooling did not leave her with any major knowledge gaps. The methods she used may have been a little “dated” as the teacher put it, but it was not a problem as long as she had a good grasp of the underlying principles.

After introducing himself to most subject teachers, it was time to meet his daughter’s form tutor, Mr Eisner. The man looked awfully young to hold such a responsible function, but headmistress Rhea thought highly of him and was adamant about placing Flayn in his class. Seteth was sceptical, but since he was already asking her for a favour, he had no choice but to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

They had spoken several times before, but it was only the second time they saw each other in person. Sitting in front of Mr Eisner, Seteth realised that his pale green hair and emerald eyes resembled those of the headmistress. It was extremely unlikely for the two to be related, but the similarity was too uncanny to deny it. It made him wonder about the teacher’s origins.

The man sounded much like he did on the phone, composed and to-the-point. He was aware of Flayn’s performance in different subjects, briefly confirming what Seteth had already heard from other teachers. His daughter was friendly, curious and active in class. He relaxed and crossed his legs, resting his hand on his knee. It sounded like the form tutor had everything under control. Perhaps he had judged him too harshly.

“There is one more topic I would like to touch upon,” Mr Eisner closed his notebook and looked up. “As I promised you over the phone, I kept an eye on Flayn and how she has been settling in.” A crease stretched across his forehead when he scratched his chin. “I am afraid she is having a bit of trouble making friends.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you say she was sociable?” Seteth placed his hand flat on the rickety desk.

The teacher let out a sigh and nodded. “Yes. I see her chatting with other students, but I don’t think she has made any close friends since transferring here. I know it’s still early but I thought I would bring it to your attention.”

Seteth pulled back and crossed his arms. He had only agreed to relinquish their solitary lifestyle and move to a city to give Flayn a chance to build new relationships and interact with her peers. It was heart-wrenching to learn that, in the two months she’d spent at the academy, her biggest wish did not come to fruition. The revelation was all the more jarring since Flayn had never mentioned any problems at home.

“How is that possible? I don’t understand.”

The form tutor tapped his fingers on the edge of the table. “Children these days bond over social media and the content they consume online. They exchange photographs, watch the same videos, make plans over messengers. Your daughter informed me that she is not allowed to use any of these outlets. I’m afraid her efforts at friendship may be thwarted by her being out of the loop…”

Seteth tensed up. Flayn had been asking for a new phone since her first week at the academy but, in their circumstances, gadgets like that were not to be trusted. There were people out there determined to hurt them and having too much of an online presence was a risk they simply could not take. He did not think much of the request at first, assuming his daughter had been swayed by a fad, but now he understood why his constant refusal left her so disheartened.

“Well, what are you doing to address this?” He asked, looking at the teacher expectantly. His tone was more severe than he’d intended but surely it was the duty of the form tutor to create equal opportunities for all students, be that academically or otherwise.

The man looked into the distance. “There is not much I can do without your help. I was hoping we could set some time—”

Seteth scowled. “Look, there is a reason why I have made certain decisions regarding my daughter’s exposure to the world wide web.” He enunciated the last words with contempt, as if the Internet offended him with its mere existence. “Those decisions are not going to change.” He seethed. The headmistress had promised Flayn would be catered to, but the school was clearly failing her in the area that mattered most.

A mother standing behind him cleared her throat. The small clock placed on Mr Eisner’s desk indicated that they had already gone over his allocated time, but he refused to leave until he heard how they were going to help his child.

“You need to think of a different solution.”

The teacher leaned back in his chair and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “I respect your choices, sir, and I am grateful for your confidence, but there is only so much I can do on my own.”

Seteth stood up. “I was led to believe Flayn was placed in your form specifically because of your ability to handle children in unusual circumstances,” he sneered. Perhaps the teacher had his good qualities, but their conversation had thus shown that Rhea overestimated his talents. “I would like to discuss it further with the headmistress.”

Mr Eisner opened his mouth and promptly closed it. For the first time during their meeting he looked genuinely worried, which only solidified Seteth’s suspicion that his concern for his daughter’s wellbeing was nothing but superficial. “Of course, I understand,” the teacher answered at last, visibly at a loss for words.

“Thank you, Mr Eisner,” Seteth responded in a tone scarce in gratitude. “I will not take up more of your time.” He stepped aside and inclined his head towards the parents waiting for their turn. “I apologise for the delay.”

  


* * *

  


Byleth knocked on the door leading to the headmistress’ office. Despite a whole day passing, he was still fuming after the altercation with Flayn’s father. He knew the man to be on the overprotective side, but his behaviour during their meeting was appalling. If anybody had given him that kind of an attitude in his previous job, they would have been escorted with an arm twisted behind their back. 

“Come in.”

The hinges squealed, announcing his entry. “Mr Eisner, it’s good to see you.” The headmistress greeted him with a warm smile. Her deep voice was soothing and strong. “A while has passed since our last chat.” She stood up from behind her ornate desk and gestured to one of the armchairs placed in front of it. “Take a seat. How have you been?”

Byleth followed her lead and sank into the soft leather cushion. He was immediately taken with the room’s peaceful ambience, very unlike the head teachers’ offices he’d visited during his own school days.

“I’m well, but there is a concern I would like to discuss with you.”

“What is the matter?” She sauntered over to the seat opposite from his. Meeting his gaze, she regarded him with fondness.

The headmistress had been nothing but kind to him ever since he began his work-based training at the academy. She checked up on him often and, once he got qualified, offered him a permanent teaching position. He prided himself in living up to her expectations and preferred not to burden her with issues he was capable of resolving himself. However, after a restless night spent wondering what he could have said or done to placate the anxious father, he had to admit he was out of his depth.

“It has come to my attention that the transfer student, Flayn, may be struggling with making friends…” He shared his observations, recalling the instances when he saw the girl eat her lunch or spend a break all by herself. “She is not as tech savvy as her peers, and I’m afraid she is missing out because of it. I hoped to discuss it with her father but the notion really upset him. He said he would follow up with you and stormed out.”

“Oh, Seteth…” the headmistress sighed. The familiarity surprised him, but he wasn’t going to get sidetracked before ripping off the rest of the bandaid.

“I was hoping to get your advice.” He placed his elbows on the armrests and leaned in. “I’ve been chatting with Flayn regularly but she has never mentioned any difficulties. On the contrary, she seems happy to be here. Perhaps I overreacted?”

The headmistress shook her head, turning towards the window. The afternoon sun enveloped her hair in a soft golden glow, making her look like a saint. “The person who overreacted was my cousin,” she answered after a pause. The note of irritation was hard to miss.

Byleth’s eyes widened. “Cousin?”

She nodded. “Yes, Seteth is my distant relative. But do not worry about it.” The smile returned to her face. “My main priority is the well-being of my students and faculty.”

Byleth mirrored her expression. It sounded like the headmistress was on his side. “Should I contact him again? Discuss the misunderstanding?”

“He has already reached out to me.” The woman crossed her arms on her chest. “He believes our efforts to accommodate his daughter were insufficient.” For a moment, she seemed genuinely hurt by the accusation.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Byleth bowed his head. “In hindsight, I should have forewarned him. I apologise—”

“There is no need.” The headmistress cut in, and Byleth was forced to swallow the last of his words. It was rare to see her on edge, and it was not something he would like to witness often. 

“In the future, it will be better if you inform parents and guardians about any difficult topics you may wish to bring up, however, Seteth’s worries are rooted elsewhere, and I doubt a change in approach would have amounted to much.” She laced her fingers and rested her hands in her lap. “He lost his wife in a tragic incident and has been raising Flayn on his own. She is his only close family.” 

Byleth recalled the fear he saw lurking underneath the man’s frustration. He recognised it for what it was, but now its presence made sense. He was glad he had followed his gut and refrained from talking back when he had the chance.

“That being said,” the headmistress resumed, “it does not give him the right to harass the faculty.” She leaned forward and touched the edge of Byleth’s armchair with the tips of her fingers. “I am only telling you about it so you understand why he can be so…” She hesitated, searching for the right word.

“Volatile?”

“Yes.” She let out a sigh but the grimace crossing her features foreshadowed more unpleasant news. “He asked me to move Flayn to a parallel form.”

“Move her?” Byleth echoed, incredulous. His mind remained calm but his temples pounded with a dull ache. As much as he was not looking forward to another conversation with the girl’s father, he had not anticipated such an abrupt closure. “How is that going to help her make friends?!” He balled his hand into a fist.

“Calm yourself.” The headmistress said quietly. Her expression softened and her eyes sparkled with unforeseen affection. “I refused.”

Geared up to defend his stance, Byleth froze when his objections burst like bubbles and sprinkled him with relief. “You refused?” He blurted after an unnaturally long pause.

“Yes. Flayn is going to remain in your care. I know she is very fond of you.”

“That’s reassuring.” Byleth squared his shoulders and propped himself on the armrests. “Is there anything in particular you would like me to do now?” 

The headmistress chuckled. It was a sweet, dainty sound. “There is one thing.” She stood up and walked over to her desk.

“It may be a while until you hear from Seteth. I asked him to rethink his attitude and connect with you when he is ready to talk.” She sifted through papers stacked neatly in a filing tray. Having retrieved an unlabelled manila folder, she opened it to glance at the first page and slid it over to Byleth. “In the meantime, I would like you to familiarise yourself with this file. I entrust it to you in confidence. Please do not lose it.”


	2. Turning Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth panics when his daughter goes missing in the shopping centre.

On a Saturday afternoon, the shopping centre was full of people. Seteth emerged into the main avenue and scanned the sea of faces for a flash of familiar green. He saw carefree couples, families with children and groups of teenagers loitering about. But not Flayn. She had disappeared without a trace, inspiring his greatest fears. 

The building was huge and everything looked the same. It was the epitome of all the things he found terrifying and tedious in a city. An obnoxious melting pot of pungent smells, loud noises and flashing lights, all warring for his attention at any given moment. Navigating through the crowd, he felt like a rock obstructing the flow of a rushing stream, its destiny to be eroded and overrun with water. 

Contrary to him, Flayn was overjoyed to move to a place so vibrant and diverse. She looked at the colourful displays in wonder, hummed the catchy tunes and wanted to try every meal on the menu. For her, the city quenched a thirst which had been growing for years, a certain wistful longing for something she had seen but never experienced. It inspired her in ways the peaceful countryside never could, infusing her with newfound curiosity and determination.

Seteth was halfway through the avenue when his phone rang in his pocket, adding to the deafening clamour. He dug inside to retrieve it, spurred by absurd hope. Perhaps Flayn had found a way to call him, he thought, but his enthusiasm evaporated the moment he saw the name Byleth Eisner flashing on the screen. Whatever the teacher wanted, his timing could not have been worse. Seteth shoved the phone back into his coat and pressed on.

Nearing one of the exits, he spotted a security guard and made a beeline for the woman. She stood with her arms crossed, her face marred with a frown. 

“Excuse me…” 

The guard eyed him up, unimpressed. “Yes?”

“I have lost my daughter somewhere here.” His face flushed. He had always told Flayn to be vigilant at all times, and now he had to admit he’d failed to follow his own advice. 

The guard pursed her lips. “Right. You need to go upstairs, find the intersection, customer service desk will be in the middle,” she pointed at the nearest escalator.

“Thank you kindly.” Seteth inclined his head. It was not the help he’d expected, but at least he knew there was a place designated to assist people like him. Surely, it was not uncommon for children to get separated from their parents in such a chaotic place. 

With a throbbing sense of urgency, he climbed the escalator and darted for the intersection. There was a round desk staffed by two uniformed representatives. Seteth was relieved to see that one of them was not occupied. 

“Good afternoon,” he breathed. His clammy hands left foggy outlines on the glass counter. “My daughter got lost, I was told to come here…” 

The representative smiled at him reassuringly. “Of course, sir, we will do our best to help. Did she have the bear wristband?”

“Bear wristband?”

“For our Bear Guide program.” The young man pointed at a large poster depicting a smiling brown bear holding an arrow sign. “Lost children may follow these signs to reach a safety point, and if they have a wristband, one of the safety staff calls their guardian. If she doesn’t have one - that’s all right, I will just check with them.”

Seteth stroked his beard. “I’m not sure if my daughter would have followed these…” 

“Let’s find out. If she was looking for you, somebody may have taken her to the safety point.” With the same polite smile, the representative pressed a number on a phone dial and put the receiver to his ear. “What’s your daughter’s name, and how old is she?” 

“Her name is Flayn.” Seteth straightened up. “She’s fifteen…” 

The man arched a brow but his smile did not falter. He picked up a pen and took a quick note behind the counter. “Hi, yes. I have a father here with me, looking for his daughter. Her name is Flayn, age fifteen.” He hummed into the receiver and nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He turned away. “Sure, I’ll hold.”

Seteth waited with arrested breath for the conversation to resume. Anticipation held him in its chokehold but he forced himself to stay positive. Flayn was _lost._ _Lost_ meant he could find her, and everything would be all right.

“Okay. Thanks for checking. Could you give me a ring if she shows up? Great, cheers.” The man shook his head. “I’m sorry, sir. They haven’t seen her. If you give me your phone number, I will contact you if we find her.” 

“Isn’t… Isn’t there anything else you can do? Make an announcement? Ask somebody to look for her?” Seteth leaned over the counter. 

“I’m sorry…”

The representative continued to speak, but Seteth didn’t hear a single word. His fragile bubble of positivity burst and he was struck with images of faceless men luring his daughter away, drugging her before she had a chance to scream. He visualised the dimly lit underground parking lot, empty but for a few shoppers coming and going, all too preoccupied with their own matters to notice somebody sneaking around them. What if Flayn had gone down there to wait for him next to their car? What if she was followed? He stared, unblinkingly, into the face of his terror.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“What?” Seteth shook his head. “No, yes. I’m fine.” This was useless. He should be out there, looking for his child.

“Would you like to leave your number with us?” There was concern in the representative’s voice, but it was hard to tell if it was for him, for Flayn, or anything else. 

“Yes, yes, I will,” Seteth muttered, his eyes darting across the mall. He pulled out his phone, not trusting himself to recite the number from memory. The device came to life and a new message notification popped up on the screen. 

> Your daughter is... 

* * *

Byleth frowned. The pet shop reorganised its aisles since his last visit, and he found himself lost in the middle of an aquarium extravaganza. Painted towers, colourful stones and fake algae populated the shelves, catering to the fantasies of fish owners. On the opposite side, massive tanks radiating a blue light housed marine friends of various shapes and sizes, from tiny guppies to ethereal angelfish. Byleth stared at one of the displays, trying to recognise the species lurking behind a rock.

It was a pleasant distraction from the shock he experienced the evening before, opening the documents handed him by headmistress Rhea. The file belonged to one Sitri Eisner, a former English teacher at the academy. The name was uncommon enough to leave little space for coincidence, but an attached photograph was all it took to confirm Byleth’s suspicion. It was the same woman he saw every day, smiling at his father, forever happy in their picture frame. 

The contents of the file were humble but even that was more material proof of his mother’s existence than Byleth had ever seen. Jeralt was not one for collecting keepsakes, and hadn’t left him much beyond a few faded photographs and the wedding ring. 

“Mr Eisner?”

“Hm?” Byleth turned reflexively. He was so used to his pupils randomly addressing him by his name that he didn’t even register the unusual circumstances. Only when he saw Flayn studying him curiously did he snap back into the present moment.

“Did I startle you? Please forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt.” The girl bowed. 

“No, I was just lost in thought. Are you here to buy your dream aquarium?”

Flayn chuckled, turning towards the nearest tank. “I wish. I informed father of my desire to procure one, but he is still considering my proposal. He insists I should first become more responsible with how I spend my allowance.” She followed a majestic betta with her eyes. “What are you doing here, if I may ask?”

“Looking for cat food.” Byleth sighed, remembering his quest.

“Oh!” Flayn perked up. “Do you have a kitty?” She brought her hands up to her chest. “What’s its name?”

“No. I don’t own any pets,” he shook his head. Seeing the confusion on the girl’s face, he added, “I use cat food as fish bait.”

Flayn’s baffled expression turned to awe. “Fish bait? You fish? Oh, that is most wonderful! Father and I love fishing, too!” She swung her arms on her sides, clenching her fists excitedly. “I mostly love eating the fish. Oh, I’ve been having so much fish and chips since we moved here.” Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of hunger and worship. “The haddock we had today was mouth-watering and so, so crispy… We are truly blessed to live in a place like this!”

A helpless smile tugged at the corners of Byleth’s lips. Flayn’s fascination with marine life knew no bounds, so much that her peers dubbed her “the fish girl” within the first days of her joining the academy. She had taken the nickname in her stride, never realising it could be anything but positive. Byleth was sure he had even heard her introduce herself with the moniker, before going off on a tangent about seafood. It was just one of the many oddities he wished to discuss with her father, had the man been willing to collaborate.

“Speaking of your dad, is he around?”

The girl’s dreamy expression vanished and she shuffled her feet, looking down. “Father and I got separated,” she admitted, avoiding Byleth’s gaze. “He told me I could explore a bit when he was getting a haircut.” Her vibrant green eyes narrowed, eyelids quivering. “I must have lost track of time. When I returned, he had already left. He must be very worried...”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Oh. No. I left the mobile at home. I didn’t think I would need it.” She hung her head. “I told him I wished to visit this store, but he may have been too distracted by his head massage...”

Byleth let out a low growl and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his own phone. “Do you remember his number?” he asked, unlocking the screen. 

“I do, yes!” Flayn looked up. When Byleth handed her the phone, she held it with reverence, careful to input the correct digits. “Oh. It looks like you already had his number,” her lips formed an ‘o’, “but it’s under the wrong name… Who is PITA DILF?” She raised the device to his face.

Byleth’s blood ran cold. Of course the phone displayed the matching contact. And of course it had to be the only inappropriate contact name on his list. “Uh, it must be a mistake,” he fumbled. “I will fix it after your call.” It was a small miracle the girl did not recognise either of the acronyms. He could only imagine the reprimand he would have received from the headmistress had the stuck-up father ever learned about his indiscretion. 

With his good posture and youthful look, the man was conventionally attractive, but his appeal was short-lived. Even before the fiasco of their last conversation, he developed an annoying habit of calling whenever new grades or notes appeared on the parent portal. Most of the time, Byleth wasn’t even aware that another teacher made an update and scrambled for answers. After a number of irritating and ill-timed calls, he amended the contact to at least give himself a chuckle before he had to deal with another headache. 

The dial tone beeped several times, audible over the quiet guzzling of water filters. Flayn frowned, staring at her feet. “He is not picking up…” She pressed the red button.

“Perhaps he can’t hear it.” Byleth offered. He had another idea as to why his call had gone unanswered, but there was no point alarming Flayn, who seemed blissfully unaware of the recent development in his relationship with her father. “Let’s try texting him.”

Flayn handed the phone back to him and he began typing a message. “I will let him know you are waiting here, all right?”

The girl nodded, tugging on the sleeve of her blouse. “Could you wait with me?” She asked quietly. 

Byleth glanced over the screen. Flayn did not meet his gaze, instead staring at the lights flickering on the gray shop tiles. She seemed to curl within herself, appearing truly lost for the first time.

“Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly. “I’m sure your dad will be here in no time.”

Flayn did not appear convinced. “I hope he is okay,” she murmured under her breath.

* * *

Seteth stood in front of a large screen showing the layout of the shopping centre. He poked it with his index finger, frantically searching for the pet store. Animated windows flickered on the white background and the map zoomed in on colourful tiles depicting brand logos. “No! How do I—” He grunted when the display moved again, changing the view to a different floor. “Damnation!” Losing patience, he struck the edge of the screen with his fist, making the whole installation wobble. All he wanted was to find his child and go home. Was that so much to ask? 

“Um, excuse me, sir, are you done?” 

He spun around, finding himself face to face with a concerned woman. She quickly withdrew the arm she had extended towards the screen and pressed it to her chest, taking a cautious step back.

“I-I’m sorry.” Seteth stuttered, realising what a shameful display he’d offered to the young lady. “I’m looking for the pet store but this god forsaken device seems broken.” He glanced at the screen over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. 

“Oh. I know where it is.” Still wary, the woman took a step forward and pointed at the map. “This is level 1. You need to get to -1. The store should be somewhere here…” She tapped a parallel avenue. 

Seteth followed her finger, visualising the path. Two floors down. Turn right on the intersection. Then straight ahead. He nodded, confident he knew how to get there. He put an arm across his chest and bowed. “Thank you!” The woman seemed startled by the gesture, but before she had a chance to respond, he was already on his way.

The journey was a haze. Seteth sprinted down the escalator and slalomed between the other shoppers. Once his eyes locked on the colorful chameleon logo, he rushed towards the shop. Marching through the first aisle, he heard a familiar voice from the opposite side of the shelf and made a quick turn to follow. 

“Flayn!” He approached. “Here you are…” Dropping to his knee, he pulled his daughter into a hug. Something clattered to the ground with a metallic thud but he paid no mind to it. “I was beside myself with worry.” Resting his chin on her shoulder, he held her tight, relief pumping air into his lungs. “Flayn… I thought…”

“Father…” 

“Are you all right?” His heart raced when he drew back to examine her for harm. 

“Yes, father. I’m sorry for worrying you...” Flayn rested her hand on his head, bringing a smile to his face. Their physical affection had become scarcer over time, but he’d never forgotten how she used to wriggle in his arms and pat his hair, repeating “papa” over and over. Those had been cheerful days, long before their lives were marred by loss and grief. 

“It’s all right, but you mustn’t wander off like this again,” he said, this time more sternly. Flayn nodded and squirmed, trying to turn. Only then did he notice Mr Eisner standing behind her, his attention seemingly focused on studying a cat food label. The teacher must have sensed his gaze because he turned and nodded a greeting.

Seteth stood up. “Thank you for looking after my daughter,” he spoke softly. He was burned out and exhausted, but he didn’t want to sound disingenuous.

“It’s nothing, I’m glad I could help.” There was audible strain in the teacher’s voice. Seteth felt its sting in his chest and forced himself not to avert his gaze. 

“Mr Eisner waited with me,” Flayn chimed in, breaking the silence that began to stretch for too long. If she’d sensed the awkward tension hanging in the air, she didn’t show it. “He taught me about using cat food as fish bait!” She dropped to her knees and pulled a small tin from under the shelf. “Look, father!”

“He did?” Seteth inspected the tin and then zoomed in on the basket next to the teacher’s leg. “Mr Eisner,” he spoke carefully, “it’s not much in terms of gratitude, but perhaps I could offer to pay for your shopping?”

The teacher sighed. “Don’t mention it, really. Your daughter is a delight to be around.” He glanced at Flayn and his face instantly thawed, the sombre look replaced by a spark of fondness.

The last bastion of Seteth’s harsh judgment crumbled before his eyes. He could no longer deny that the form tutor cared about his child and looked out for her despite the terrible impression he must have made on him during the parent-teacher evening. It became apparent that, were they in a fable, Mr Eisner would be the noble hero and he, the stubborn oaf. 

His shoulders sagged and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He knew all too well what would make a good moral to the story. Being the oaf, he had to chew through the bitter scraps of his pride and admit he had been wrong.

“I insist.” His voice sounded uncharacteristically meek but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. He hoped the teacher would understand. 

Mr Eisner peeked into the basket. “All right,” he relented. “I did share some valuable fishing advice here,” he inclined his head towards Flayn, who beamed at him in turn.

“Flayn, please wait here. We will be just a moment.”

“Yes, father. I will be right here!” She pointed at the very spot where she was standing. 

* * *

There were a few customers waiting in the queue for the single available register. Byleth heard the shop assistant list the ingredients of various dog treats displayed up front and lost hope that they’d move forward anytime soon. He had to choose between awkward silence and an even more awkward small-talk. From the look of it, he was not alone in trying to solve that conundrum. 

“So I’ve heard you like fish—”

“I would like to say that I’m—”

They both halted, staring at each other. Byleth was glad to be the first one to recover. “Go ahead.” He had an inkling of what the other was trying to say, and found a bit of dark satisfaction in prodding him to spit it out. 

“Yes,” the man rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to apologise for my conduct the other day, it was inappropriate, and I deeply regret it,” he said in a single breath, until the final words faded to silence. 

Byleth was given the perfect opportunity to be petty and offer the poor sod no respite. He could be curt, or overly formal. He could nod and not say anything at all, leaving the father to guess and wonder. He already tasted revenge on his tongue, but something in the way the man held his gaze convinced him to reconsider.

“I accept your apology,” he spoke softly. “I admit, I should have prepared you better. It was a newbie mistake.” 

Emerald eyes bore into him, sending warm, tingling sensations down his spine. He bowed to put the basket on the floor and escape them. The annoying parent had no business moving back into the _DILF_ territory mere seconds after they declared a truce. 

“I appreciate your honesty, Mr Eisner.” The man smiled. His voice was warm and rich in gratitude. 

“You may call me Byleth. Unless—”

“Seteth.” The father extended his hand. Byleth shook it and was surprised by the strength of his grip. _Seteth_ didn’t look like he could pack a punch. 

A second register opened and the queue sped up. Byleth picked up the basket and stepped forward. The silence accompanying them no longer felt oppressive, but his body refused to relax. Years of martial training had made him acutely aware of his surroundings, and now his senses fixated on the man beside him.

Seteth exuded an aura of someone who permanently struggled to appear composed. It was as if his temper was an undercurrent, always bubbling beneath the calm surface. Byleth had already seen him erupt with anger. Now, he wondered what else was he capable of when seized by the throes of passion...

“That will be £17.4.” The woman on the till announced. Seteth handed her a note and accepted the change, tossing it into a well-used leather wallet. 

“Here.” Byleth held out two of the tins. “Flayn told me you enjoyed fishing, too, and these work wonders. I gave her a few tips on how to use them.”

“Oh. Thank you.” The man eyed the cat food as if he was seeing it for the first time. “I haven’t had a chance to explore yet...” There was something strangely timid about his admission. “We’ve been busy with the move.” 

“Understandable.” Byleth nodded, dropping the remaining tins into his backpack. “You will find a list of good spots online, but let me know if you need recommendations,” he offered as they headed back towards the aisle where they’d left Flayn. 

“I would be very interested in that, yes.”

Seteth stopped suddenly, almost causing Byleth to bump into him. He cleared his throat and turned around. “Do you think we could still schedule some time to talk about the… challenges you mentioned before?” 

Byleth blinked. “Challenges?” He cocked his head, lost in the flow of the conversation. “Ah, your daughter. Yes, of course.” 

Seteth brightened up. From the way his posture relaxed, Byleth guessed he must have been sitting on that question for a while.

“Thank you. I promise to be on my best behaviour this time.” He inclined his head. 

_You’d better_ , Byleth thought as they parted in front of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fresh chapter of Still Waters! This time, I in an effort to be consistent with my British English, I asked a fellow English major to bonk me whenever she spotted something American. I am proud to announce I received a total of 8 bonks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> On this note, I'd like to issue a formal apology so Seteth for making him sound like a jerk. I suppose I owe him a chance to redeem himself in the subsequent chapters!
> 
> You can now follow me on Twitter! @Lucid_Writing


End file.
